Ombre et Lumière
by Poune
Summary: ONE SHOT Mac Taylor; un coupable; une arme ; une blessure... et toute une vie bascule.


Note de l'auteur : Bizarrement, j'ai retrouvé une autre fic... disparue dans les fin fond de mon disque dur! Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà publiée ou non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

ONE SHOT... concernant Mac Taylor, pour changer. Pas de ship... pas de guimauve (ce qui me dit que j'ai du l'écrire bien après _Vivre et oublié de mourir_)

Comme toujours... les reviews sont les bienvenus!!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Poune.

PS : les personnages de la série de n'appartiennent pas!

* * *

***Ombre et Lumière***

Cette enquête c'est particulièrement bien passée. Et je peux dire encore aujourd'hui que je suis fier de mon équipe, qui a prouvé une fois de plus son talent et son professionnalisme.

Nous sommes maintenant face à cette porte close, où nous espérons trouver cet homme, sans aucun doute coupable d'un double homicide. Il est arrivé à nous mener en bateau lors de son interrogatoire hier, mais les preuves ne mentent jamais, et il est de notre devoir d'écouter ce qu'elles ont à nous dire. Il est coupable.

Flacke frappa à la porte, ordonnant à l'occupant d'ouvrir. Nous avons un mandat, de gré ou de force nous allons entrer.

Deuxième tentative. Aucune réponse.

Il nous en faut plus pour nous arrêter.

Don me fait signe de me reculer, je m'exécute. En un mouvement de pied, la porte s'ouvre devant nous dans un fracas. Nous entrons, sur nos gardes, car malheureusement nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris d'une mauvaise surprise.

Mon arme en main, je m'avance dans le couloir sombre et silencieux. L'appartement paraît vide. Mais je ne dois pas baisser ma garde. Soudain, un bruit, discret, mais je l'entends quand même. Je fais signe à Flacke qui n'est pas loin de moi et lui désigne la pièce qui est à côté. Il passe devant moi.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir l'homme sortir son arme, moi non plus. L'homme en question lui tire dessus, mais loupe son premier coup. Je reste en retrait car l'entrée m'est bloquée par Flacke. Ce dernier tire sur l'homme qui avant de brutalement s'effondrer tire son second et dernier coup.

Flacke avait bougé…et la balle continua alors son chemin pour la terminer sur le premier obstacle qu'elle rencontre.

Moi.

La douleur fut immédiate. J'ai pu entendre ce bout de métal pénétrer dans ma nuque et faire tous les dégâts imaginable avant d'être projeté en arrière.

J'entends Flacke venir près de moi. J'essaie de parler mais n'y arrive pas. J'ai mal. Je souffre. Je tente à nouveau de prononcer quelque chose, mais le goût du sang dans ma bouche me fait comprendre que l'initiative est absolument inutile.

Don pose sa main sur ma nuque. Je suppose que c'est pour stopper l'hémoragie, mais malgré ce contact chaud, je peux encore sentir le sang quitter lentement mon corps.

Je bouge mes jambes, comme pour me débattre contre cette douleur invivable qui a envahit tout le haut de mon pauvre corps déjà trop meurtri par les années. Mais elle est trop forte, et moi trop faible.

J'entends Flacke faire un appel radio : un officier à terre, une ambulance de toute urgence.

Il se penche sur moi et m'ordonne de m'accrocher.

Les yeux encore grands ouverts, j'essaie de lui faire signe que oui. Mais très vite, trop vite, un étrange froid m'envahie. J'ai des fourmis au bout des doigts et des pieds. Les quelques forces qui me permettaient jusque là de gesticuler m'abandonnent.

Ma tête me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a pris la place de mon cerveau. Je l'entends même battre.

Il bat trop lentement à mon goût.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je reporte toute mon attention sur Flacke, il me parle, mais maintenant je ne l'entends plus.

Ma vue se trouble.

Je cligne alors des yeux pour de nouveau voir l'homme qui me fait face, mais cela ne fonctionne pas.

Il s'énerve apparemment. Il fronce les sourcils.

Je voudrais l'entendre , mais je ne peux pas.

Petit à petit, je sens que mes paupières se font lourdes. J'ai envie de les fermer pour pouvoir apaiser cette terrifiante douleur qui déjà a paralysé mon corps.

Mais non ! Il ne faut pas les fermer.

Je me bats alors pour maintenir mes yeux ouverts.

Mais trop tard, au moment où je prends conscience de l'importance de les garder ouverts, ils sont déjà fermés.

Je ne vois plus rien… n'entends plus rien.

Sauf un étrange bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

Le noir… le noir le plus complet m'entoure.

Je ne sens plus la douleur. D'ailleurs, je ne sens même plus mon cœur.

Je me laisse lentement tomber au fond des ténèbres qui m'entourent.

Je suis bien ici. Tout est calme et noir.

Une immensité inconnue et infinie s'ouvre à moi.

Suis-je mort ? je pense que oui.

Bizarrement je n'ai pas vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, ces derniers sont paralysés dans l'obscurité. Je n'ai pas eu une pensée pour mes proches, mes amis, mes collègues, car ma conscience n'a pour objet que les ténèbres dans lesquels je suis plongé.

Ne plus sentir.

Ne plus voir.

Ne plus penser.

Juste se laisser aller dans cet endroit sans fond.

Brutalement, une lumière s'approche. Où est-ce moi qui va vers elle ?

Je ne serais dire ?

Peut-être qu'en la rejoignant je vivrais.

N'est-ce pas comme ceci que nous décrivons la sortie du tunnel ?

Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Le seul souvenir qui se présente à moi, c'est cette femme que j'ai aimé durant de si longues années.

Oui, c'est ça.

Claire.

Elle est devant moi. Eblouissante avec cette lumière qui l'entoure.

Elle est toujours aussi belle.

Toute la frustration qui avait pu m'habiter depuis sa mort, dû à ne pas avoir pu lui dire adieu, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, me quitte.

Elle est là devant moi. Me sourit.

Elle me regarde avec amour.

Mais avant qu'elle ne se réfugit dans mes bras, une drôle de secousse envahit mon corps.

A nouveau je ne vois plus rien.

Clair a disparu.

La douleur est à nouveau là, mais différente. Comme une décharge dans tout mon être.

Non, je ne veux pas.

Claire !

Ah ! elle est à nouveau là. Je l'aime bien cette lumière qui nous entoure. Elle est rassurante…protectrice.

Je suis à nouveau avec elle, et je ne veux plus la quitter.

Son sourire, la douceur de ses mains joignant les miennes, la beauté de ses yeux.

Et puis à nouveau les ténèbres…Et cette douleur.

Non… stop… arrêtez…

Des bruits m'entourent. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux rester avec Claire, peu importe quel autre monde s'ouvrira à moi.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne. Elle est là, avec cette lumière. Elle entoure ma nuque de ses bras et je la sers enfin contre moi.

Tu m'as manquée.

Au loin j'entends à nouveau les bruits ? Ca s'agite apparemment.

Je m'en fiche…je suis avec elle.

Je peux entendre le bruit d'une ligne verte continue sur un écran, le bruit d'un défibrillateur qui charge.

Mais je reste dans cette lumière. Je ne la quitterai pas.

Une voix arrive à moi. Ce n'est pas celle de Claire.

_Dégagez !_

Et à nouveau cette douleur.

Justement ! Dégagez… laissez moi avec elle…

Cette femme que je tiens dans mes bras disparaît lentement, elle m'échappe, je ne veux pas. Je me débats. Je veux qu'elle reste.

Avec elle, disparaît la lumière.

Je ne vois plus rien.

Plus de lumière.

Plus de Claire.

Plus de Bonheur.

Juste cette douleur lancinante, ce « bip-bip » régulier.

Mon cœur bat…. Mais mon âme est brisée.

Je reste, meurtri, dans ces ténèbres. Je voudrais la revoir. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Et puis cette douleur.

Je sens à nouveau mon corps.

J'ai froid.

Mes mains et mes pieds sont encore engourdis.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, et je revois cette lumière aveuglante. Mais mes yeux se sont habitués aux ténèbres, je dois alors les refermer pour les protéger. Non… il faut les rouvrir, sinon la lumière va à nouveau m'échapper. D'ici quelques secondes je reverrais Claire.

Petit à petit mes sens s'éveillent. Je suis enfin dans ce monde, où je vais pouvoir vivre avec elle.

A mon odorat, se présente une odeur étrange, repoussante. Quelques souvenirs viennent à moi, trop flous encore pour que je puisse les identifier.

Un goût étrange reste dans ma bouche. Ecœurant.

Une voix…un homme… une question… je ne comprends pas.

Mes mains s'agrippent alors à la première chose qui se présente à moi : une main.

Je tourne la tête, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Claire.

Un homme… tout habillé de blanc.

Un médecin.

Le monde des vivants.

**FIN**


End file.
